


Sigh No More

by blue_sweater



Series: Mountain Songs [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (in the second chapter), Durincest, Incest, M/M, M/M/M, Threesome, badwrong SO GOOD, uncle/nephew relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Kili ran out of patience and propositioned his uncle, of how Thorin gave into temptation, and how Fili finds out about it and decides he wants a piece of the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I read every single Durincest fic out there and got bored and wrote my own. Enjoy!

_Love; it will not betray you_   
_Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free_   
_Be more like the man you were made to be_

It had been a cold winter, the coldest in recent memory (recent memory in Dwarvish being about a century) and he had been inside by the fire, resting. He had worked hard this day and he was exhausted.

He sighed, rubbing at his eyes, sore from sweat and heat. Thorin’s home in the Blue Mountains was small, much smaller than the grand hall he had once walked at Erebor. He remembered the way the great kingdom in the mountain never seemed to end, the chandeliers and huge golden arches, the way the Arkenstone glittered above his grandfather’s throne.

Now his home was tiny, barely large enough to even be considered living quarters. It had only one room, with a bathroom and a fireplace. The main room had a bed in the far corner, and the place was adorned with rugs and clothes and baskets and tools and mugs, and swords hanging from the walls, various items which Thorin had brought with him from Erebor, or had won, scavenged or made since having left. The room was cluttered, but it was warm and it was shelter from the vicious cold outside.

The pot over the fire was bubbling gently, the soup he had prepared was very nearly ready to eat. Thorin had a bowl and ladle in hand, and was about to serve himself a well-deserved dinner, when a knock sounded at his door.

He felt his eye twitch, and considered not answering. It could only be trouble, at this time, in this weather – but he could not find it in himself to ignore the caller. Pushing himself off the chair and onto his weary legs, Thorin went to the door and opened it, the instant rush of cold making him flinch.

Kili looked frozen. His hair was damp, clinging to his face and neck, and he was shivering in the cold. He hadn’t worn a thick enough overcoat for weather as violent as this. His boots were covered in ice and his hands were tucked inside of his clothes, his fingerless gloves not doing much to keep the digits warm. He gave a short bow and said, “Evening, Uncle,” before stepping inside.

Thorin glared at him. It was rude enough to turn up uninvited, let alone trudge ice and dirt through his home. “You ought to show me more respect, boy.”

“Because you’re my uncle?” Kili asked, his lips turned up at the edges in a playful smile.

“Because I am your king,” Thorin muttered, making his way back over to the fire.

Kili’s smile faded a little. Thorin often treated him like this – picking up on every little mistake, scowling at him when he made a joke, reprimanding him for his behaviour. But there were rare moments when Kili would catch his uncle smiling, and they were worth waiting for.

“I thought you would welcome me, tonight of all nights,” Kili said, sitting down by the fire, glancing up at Thorin, who sat in his chair. “Surely you could do with company –”

“Because I am not at the feast?” Thorin raised an eyebrow. Durin’s Day feast was nothing but a bitter reminder that he had lost the kingdom of his forefathers to an oversized reptile. “I have never needed any company but my own, and I have no care for feasts.”

“Aye, but you do have care for me,” Kili said, another crooked creeping onto his face.

Thorin did not scowl this time, but he did not smile back either.

Thorin, like all other dwarves, was drawn to unique and pretty things. Kili was both of these things, and more. He was so different to all the others – so much more vibrant, raw and energetic. He favoured the bow and arrow, had had neither braids nor beard, he delighted in magical things, and was quick to trust and love. He was striking, not rugged, an oddity among dwarves but not unattractive. In fact, perhaps it made him all the more eye-catching.

Thorin had found it rather difficult for the past few years to keep his distance from the young dwarf. Caring for Kili could only be a flaw in his plans, and yet whenever he thought of his nephew, it made him feel warmer on the inside, make his heart a little lighter.

“Why aren’t you dining with us?” Kili asked. “Surely you don’t prefer leek soup to the roasted geese and venison, salted pork, goat’s cheese and bread – bread with butter and gravy and onions and –”

“If you yearn for the food so much, then go back to the hall,” Thorin said sharply.

Kili’s eyebrows tugged together, not angrily but worried. “Is something the matter?”

“I would not take counsel with you, Kili. That which bothers me is no matter of yours.”

There was a slight pause before Kili spoke. “Has this to do with your journey?”

Thorin slowly let his gaze return back to his nephew. When Kili saw the thunderous look in his uncle’s eyes, he began to stammer. “I – I thought – I didn’t mean to –”

“Did Fili tell you?”

“No!” Kili said quickly. “I – he was speaking with Dwalin –”

“You were eavesdropping, then,” Thorin said, standing up, towering over Kili who quickly scurried to his feet. His eyes were almost level with Thorin’s, and the older dwarf wondered when he had missed seeing his nephew grow.

“Thorin, don’t be mad,” Kili said. “I only want to help.”

“You cannot help me with this, boy.”

Kili took offense, and his eyes shone angrily. “I am no boy!” he retorted. “You treat me as a child –”

“You are a child!”

“I am seventy six.”

“Aye, and I am a hundred and ninety four,” Thorin boomed, “You know nothing of war or the spilling of blood, and I would not have you march to your death at Erebor.” Thorin’s blue eyes darkened as he glowered at Kili, who did not shrink away, but stood his ground.

“I am no warrior,” he replied. “But I would not watch my brothers and my kin leave and not follow.”

“I will not allow it,” Thorin began, but Kili interrupted.

“You cannot stop me.”

Thorin saw a glint of determination in Kili’s dark brown eyes. It was so much like that of his own, of his brothers. It made Thorin hesitate to scowl at the younger dwarf again, instead stepping back and sighing, before he said, “You look like my father.”

It took Kili by surprise, and he blinked. “What?”

“You throw to Thrain,” Thorin said. “He had your dark eyes, your dark hair. Fili looks so much like Frerin, but you resemble my father.”

Kili frowned. Of course he had been told this before – many others had already told him that his dark hair was a sure sign that he was a son of Durin. Fili would laugh at that, finding it amusing that his own blonde hair and bright eyes made him appear so common. Kili didn’t think it was common – he thought Fili’s hair was precious, finely strung gold, a beacon in a crowd of ordinary dwarves.

Kili’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I need you to stay here,” Thorin replied. “There must be an heir. I would not risk you and Fili both.”

“So first it is because I am a child, and now it is because I am an heir. What will the third excuse be, is it because I haven’t got a beard? Because I don’t braid my hair? Or perhaps because I use a bow, instead of an axe? Take your pick, uncle.”

Thorin did not find this funny. “You will learn your place, Kili,” he snapped.

“My place is beside you!” Kili shouted, a sudden rage taking him. “My place is with my brothers, not waiting at this accursed place, waiting for you to return, or waiting for news of your death!”

Thorin sighed. He knew there was no talking sense to the boy. He reached out to grasp at his nephew’s shoulder, saying, “I think it is time you returned to feasting.”

He tried to take a hold of Kili but the younger dwarf was far too swift. He ducked away from Thorin, who swung at thin air. Scowling, Thorin turned around to see Kili waiting, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Get here, Kili,” Thorin growled.

“Make me,” Kili replied.

Thorin lunged at him, but Kili was far quicker than his uncle. It was another of his stranger qualities – apart from his unusually pretty face, Kili’s litheness was not quite Dwarvish. It was one of the things which made him unique – and yet it was increasingly bothering Thorin as he tried to catch Kili, failing to keep up.

Kili was laughing, a smile splitting his face, white teeth glinting in the dim light of the room. The shimmering of his eyes which had before been dark and furious was now playful and impish, though no less determined, and no shallower.

Feigning right, Thorin watched as Kili darted to the left, only to collide with his uncle, the older dwarf’s cunning beginning to show. Kili spun to dart away, but Thorin already had a hold of his collar, and was holding him quite still.

“Now,” Thorin said, slightly breathless, “You should take your leave.”

“Perhaps I want to stay,” Kili replied, smiling lazily. He seemed perfectly happy to be held by Thorin, happy to surrender now that he was caught. It made Thorin hesitate to let go. But he did, eventually, after a heavy pause which left too much to the imagination.

Thorin did not like the way Kili was staring at him – or perhaps he did like it, and therein lies the problem. He would often notice Kili’s handsome face and deep (somewhat haunting) eyes, but he had never noticed it as much until now, until he had let go and Kili had _not stepped away_ , staying close – too close.

“Kili,” Thorin said quietly, “You have been given leave.”

“Aye,” Kili replied. “And I choose to stay.”

There was another heavy pause, before Kili moved. Thorin was not sure what he thought Kili was doing when he took a hold of the front of his tunic, but he did not expect the young dwarf to reach up and press his lips against Thorin’s.

The shock that Thorin initially felt at the kiss was soon overtaken by the warmth that spread through his entire body, his heart hammering like he never knew it could, his chest tightening, aching for more. His lips moved in response, tasting warmth, tasting life, and a sweetness that has no name in any language he knew.

Thorin was still for a moment as Kili pulled away, eyes flicking back and forth nervously, waiting for a response. Thorin’s hand ghosted across Kili’s face, fingertips trailing down the skin, and he wanted so badly to kiss him, to touch him, make Kili his own – but he was not ready.

“Uncle –” Kili muttered.

“No, Kili,” Thorin replied, his fingers touching Kili’s throat, feeling his warm pulse. “Not yet. You do not know what it is you are doing.”

He knew why Kili wanted this. Despite being a witty and likeable dwarf, with many friends and much love to give, Kili longed to be a better person. He had looked up to Thorin since he knew how to look at anything, and clearly his longing to _be like_ Thorin had become a longing _for_ Thorin.

“Thorin, I want –”

“Hush, lad. You know not what you want, nor what you ask of me,” Thorin murmured, his hand hovering over Kili’s skin, as though afraid to touch him.

Sighing, he pulled his hand away, but Kili reached up and grasped it. “I am no fool,” he said, his determined eyes not looking away. “And I will not stop trying, nor will I simply forget my feelings, wait for them to go away or wait until the time is right. I will take what I want.”

Thorin stared at Kili for a moment. “And what is it that you want?” he asked, voice low.

Kili did not hesitate when he answered. “You.”

To the younger dwarf’s surprise, Thorin chuckled. “Did you come here tonight to convince me to bring you on my quest?” he asked, the smile crinkling at the corners of his eyes. “Or are you here to entice me in other ways?”

“Can’t I try both?” Kili replied.

“You can try,” Thorin replied, though he knew that he was already won. “But if it were my choice, I would not have you tonight. You are young, and I would rather you consider the wisest course of action –”

“There is no other course of action, Thorin,” Kili insisted.

Thorin reached up gingerly to brush back a wayward strand of hair from Kili’s face. “Does your brother know?”

Kili frowned a little. “He suspects, but – I have not told him.”

That the two were men was not a problem. It was well known that dwarves are stubborn and determined to a fault, and throughout history many dwarves had taken same-sex partners. It was not wise to deny a dwarf what he or she desired most – and apart from anything else, there were twice as many dwarf men as there were women. There would be many lonely dwarf men if all were determined to have a woman.

And being related was not particularly a problem, not in Dwarvish communities at least. And Thorin would not deny Kili or deny himself what he wanted.

With a slight nod, Thorin said, “So long as you are honest with Fili.”

It took Kili a moment to realise what Thorin was saying. “I – Thorin, you –?”

“Yes, Kili,” Thorin said lowly, before ducking his head and kissing him. This time there was less hesitation from both parties – Kili grasped at Thorin’s neck and tunic, pulling himself closer as Thorin’s strong arms snaked around his body, and Kili’s mouth opened to Thorin’s, and the older groaned as he felt Kili’s curious tongue dart inside his teeth.

His hand crept from Kili’s cheek to the back of his neck, and he tangled his fingers in the messy dark hair, pulling back to tilt Kili’s head up slightly, and Thorin felt his stomach turn when Kili made a breathy moan. It was strange that it took so little to make Kili yield to him.

“I would have thought,” murmured Thorin, voice rumbling as he trailed kisses down Kili’s neck, “That it would take a lot more to tame your heart, Kili.”

“I – I choose who I give myself to,” the younger replied, his breathing laboured. “I would not let just _anybody_ take me.”

Thorin chuckled, a deep and rumbling laugh. “I would like to see them try.”

Kili drew a sharp breath when Thorin’s hand trailed down to his hip, where he traced the outline of his belt. Taking the hint, Kili’s hands flew down to unbuckle the golden clasp, while Thorin one-handedly took off his own, before moving the same hand down to tug Kili’s tunic upwards until he revealed the skin beneath, and sliding a large hand up, grazing against the smooth skin of Kili’s abdomen.

Kili arched into the touch, and pulled Thorin back in to kiss him, more fervently than before, biting at his lip and drawing growls from the elder’s throat, before Thorin pushed him away. Kili looked shocked for a moment before Thorin told him, “Take off your tunic.”

Kili’s lip twitched upwards and he did as he was told. He was not going to defy his king tonight. Some other night, perhaps, he might be disobedient – but Thorin knew it was not this night. Tonight, Kili was obedient, and loyal, and loving.

When Kili had hurriedly discarded his coat, gloves and tunic to the floor, he turned back to face Thorin, muscles shifting in his torso and stomach as he did so. He was a fine specimen – he was slender for a dwarf, but not thin, and not at all weak. He was muscular and toned, strong of arm. Though he was not as broad of shoulder as his kin, he was still young and he would grow yet.

His forearms and chest were dusted with dark hair, and a trail led down from his torso, past his navel and below the material of his trousers. Thorin noticed the heat rise in Kili’s cheeks as he watched his uncle observe him, but Thorin did not falter, eyes drinking in the sight of his nephew.

Thorin wasn’t quite sure how it had happened, but he had not seen his nephew grow so handsome.

“You have been blessed, Kili,” Thorin said quietly, reaching out to hold his face, gently brushing his thumb across Kili’s lips.

Kili stared down and Thorin noticed the heat rising in his cheeks, as though he were embarrassed or suddenly self-conscious. “You – you think so?” he mumbled.

Thorin frowned. “Do you not think the same?”

Kili only had to glance at Thorin’s beard and long braided hair for the older dwarf to realise what the problem was.

“Do not concern yourself with what others think is right or wrong, Kili,” Thorin said firmly, forcing his nephew’s chin up to look him in the eye. “You are as fine a dwarf as any man could ask for, and anyone who says different knows nothing of beauty. I was much the same as you when I was young – my beard did not grow until I was nigh on eighty.”

Kili looked a little doubtful, glancing at his uncle as though he was trying to see his face beneath the beard. Thorin smiled. “Do not concern yourself with the unkind words of others. Concern yourself only with what pleases your lovers – with what pleases me.”

Kili’s lips parted slightly, taken aback at his uncle’s defensive and encouraging words. It took him a moment to compose himself before his tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he asked, “And – and does this please you?”

Thorin smiled. “It pleases me greatly.”

The next few kisses Thorin gave to his nephew were far more tender than before, drawing only the slightest of whimpers from Kili’s throat but breathtaking nonetheless. Kili spoke between the presses of their lips, “If I have to remove my tunic, then you should do the same.”

Thorin stared at him for a moment before noticing the familiar mischievous glint in those dark eyes. “You should know better than to make demands of your king, Kili,” Thorin replied, darkly.

Kili shrank back only the slightest, and his apprehension was stirring, but Thorin did not go further. “Perhaps one day I will make sure you know your place. But not tonight.”

“I know my place,” Kili replied quietly, but he watched with wide brown eyes as Thorin pulled his tunic over his head. Dark hair tumbled over broad shoulders, over strong muscle and sinew, over scars and marred skin. Thorin watched Kili’s eyes dance over his body, taking in all he could.

“And where is your place?” Thorin asked.

It took Kili a moment to realise that his uncle had spoken, but when he did he brought his eyes back up to meet Thorin’s, and he said with confidence, “With you.”

“Good,” Thorin said. “Remember that.”

He stepped towards Kili and gathered him into his arms again, only this time it was so much better because there was no cloth between Thorin’s calloused hands and the young and unscathed skin of Kili’s chest and back. His skin was slightly cold still, from having been outside in the bitter storm, and Thorin’s hands eased the warmth back into Kili’s body. Kili was unable to stop from pressing himself against Thorin, drinking in his heat and his scent and his kiss and touch.

Thorin groaned as Kili’s hands did exploring of their own – touching Thorin in a way that no one had for many long years. He traced the scars, daring touches at the ridges near Thorin’s hips, tracing down his spine, curious hands searching the new territory, all the while kissing and groaning, their noises filling the previously quiet house, the crackling fire and the howl of the wind outside the only other reminder that _this was not a dream_.

Kili kissed with a enthusiasm and vigour that was to be expected, his body seeking friction, his hands seeking _everything_. Thorin would occasionally grasp onto Kili’s hair and take control of the kiss, holding Kili back and keeping him still, and it would be leisurely, lazy, slow – but no less passionate. This drove Kili mad. He wanted so badly to go faster, to have more, to be more, but Thorin wanted to take his time. “Patience, young one,” he murmured against his skin, kissing at Kili’s throat, leaving red marks below his jaw.

Kili groaned. “Please, Thorin –”

“Soon.”

Thorin thumbed at the cords of Kili’s pants, and smiled slightly as the boy bucked up into his hand, trying to get Thorin to touch him, trying to make him do anything. Thorin slowly kissed at Kili’s collarbone, rubbing his thumb along the hem of Kili’s trousers, and Kili whined.

“Uncle, I – I need you,” he pleaded, and Thorin suspected the blush that flowed to his cheeks was a combination of arousal and humiliation. Of all the things Kili had ever asked of his uncle, pleasure was not one of them.

“I know,” Thorin said, reassuringly. “I do not want to waste this chance.”

“You will have many more chances,” Kili groaned. “Please, _take it_.”

Thorin chuckled, but he did as Kili wished, finally loosening the ties of the trousers and gently brushing them off Kili’s hips, letting them drop to the floor. Kili grinned, and he was about to move to do the same for Thorin, but stumbled and fell into his uncle’s arms with a cry of alarm.

Thorin glanced down and then he laughed, something he did not often do. “Your boots.”

In their lapse of concentration, both had forgotten about the heavy boots Kili was wearing, which were now tangled with the trousers around his ankles. Thorin only had a pair of soft house-boots on, and they slipped off easily, but Kili’s were made of leather and fur and metal buckles, and required more attention. Thorin placed Kili on the edge of the bed, and then knelt down to take off his footwear.

“Thorin, I can do that –” Kili began, but Thorin cut him off.

“Stay still, Kili,” he said, before glancing up, with a look in his eyes that said _all is well_. Kili relaxed a little.

It was only after the boots had been discarded did Thorin become properly conscious of the fact that Kili was now naked, his muscular calves and thighs an expanse of tanned ochre skin, and his already hard and weeping member on display. When Kili realised Thorin was staring at his erection, a fresh wave of embarrassment washed over him. He began to move the blankets to cover himself, but Thorin intercepted his hand.

“I stand by what I said before,” he said. “You are most beautiful.”

Kili smiled crookedly, before leaning towards Thorin to kiss him again. Thorin used the kiss as a distraction before moving his hand up Kili’s thigh, closer towards his cock, and Kili shivered, apprehensive and aroused and tense all at once.

When Thorin’s large hand finally grasped him, Kili gasped, breath coming in short shudders, and he grasped onto Thorin’s shoulder as he began to move his hand in slow, sure strokes.

“Has anybody else touched you like this?”

Kili gave his uncle a dark look. “I’m seventy six, not seventeen,” he said, but his voice was shaking.

Thorin leaned forward until his lips were at Kili’s ear, and he murmured, “Who was it?”

When Kili’s blush flowed down his neck, Thorin had a fairly good idea of who it might be. But he wanted Kili to answer. “I asked you a question.”

The commanding tone sent shivers across Kili’s skin, and he replied, “Fili.”

Thorin had suspected as much. Kili and Fili were inseparable, they always had been, and though they had lived in many different towns and moved often, they had always been together. Thorin wondered if Fili would ever be interested in being a part of this relationship – though Fili was a strong and sure dwarf, he was not nearly as reckless as Kili and had much more respect for Thorin. He would not proposition him the way Kili had, even if he did have his own desires.

Staying where he was, kneeling beside the bed, Thorin was at eye level with his nephew, and here he stayed as he began to touch him, saying, “When you tell your brother of what has come to pass, you will tell him everything. Do not leave out any detail.”

Kili only replied when Thorin gave him a tight squeeze, after which he nodded frantically.

Thorin’s touch was exquisite, and Kili was having trouble containing the moans and the gasps. His lips were parted, dry from having drawn so much shallow breath, and his eyes were half-lidded, occasionally a frown would hang low over his eyes, either from frustration or from trying to maintain control. His hips would buck up when Thorin lightly brushed over the swollen head of his cock, and he groaned long and low, head dipping forward to rest in the crook of Thorin’s neck, hand still holding onto his shoulder.

“T-Thorin, I – I can’t –” he stammered, voice tight.

Thorin hesitated. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I mean – I can’t – hold on much longer,” Kili breathed, and Thorin immediately continued touching him.

“Good,” Thorin replied, increasing the tempo, watching the younger dwarf fall apart at his touch.

“ _Nnh_ – I – Thorin –”

Kili’s words fell into staggered breaths and groans as he thrust up into Thorin’s hand, and he went rigid for a moment, silent as the grave as the climax overcame him, and a moment later his seed was spilled across Thorin’s hand and wrist and Kili was moaning, crying Thorin’s name as he shuddered, falling against him, unable to support himself for a moment.

“Th-Thorin –”

“Hush,” Thorin said quietly, his breath moving Kili’s dark hair. “Breathe, and be still a moment.”

Kili did as he was told. He shifted backwards and smiled at Thorin, and he said, still quite breathless, “You have quite talented hands, uncle.”

Thorin returned the smile with a rare one of his own. Kili peppered him with kisses until Thorin stood up, about to lie down beside him, but Kili had other ideas – for now he was at eye level with the tent in Thorin’s trousers.

His hand ghosted over the hardness in Thorin’s pants, and Thorin groaned involuntarily, his eyes slipping shut at Kili’s hands pressed and grasped at his cock, and then he felt hot breath through the material and Kili’s forehead pressed against his navel, and he glanced down to see Kili mouthing at the hardness through his trousers, while his fingers deftly untied them.

“What are you doing, Kili?”

Kili’s response was a sly half-smile, staring up at his uncle from beneath dark brows and dark lashes, before he tugged at Thorin’s pants until they slid down his legs, and his almost-full cock bounced out of the material. Impatient as ever, Kili wasted no time, his lips sliding onto the head and his hand drawing back the foreskin before his mouth slid over and down the shaft, tongue stroking at the underside.

Thorin nearly fell over. A bit of warning might have been nice, he thought to himself, but he did not have the coherency to voice his complaint. And besides, he was in no position to complain.

Kili’s lips were a little dry at first, and he had to retract a few times to wet them, but the inside of his mouth wet and alive with heat, and his tongue was velvet-soft. Thorin groaned as Kili took him a little deeper, and Thorin allowed himself to place a hand on the back of Kili’s head and gently thread his fingers through the dark tousled hair, not to press him harder but simply to feel him there, to know this was real – and besides, Thorin was beginning to develop quite a liking for that dark, tousled hair.

Thorin glanced down every now and then, and he would see Kili glancing up – and he almost swore he saw the boy grin whenever they made eye contact, but it is hard to grin when you’ve a cock in your mouth…

Whatever thoughts Thorin had were lost as Kili took him even deeper and the head of his cock brushed the back of Kili’s throat. Thorin’s hips involuntarily shifted forward and Kili spluttered a little, but he did not stop when Thorin asked if he was hurt. Instead, he went on with enthusiasm, the sinful sounds of his wet mouth filling the small room and Thorin groaned. “If I had known you were so eager, I would have had you sooner,” he said, voice rumbling.

He heard Kili chuckle, or rather he felt it, and he hissed, a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth. A few moments later he felt his insides tightening, and he knew he was close. He made a split-second decision to grasp a hold of Kili’s hair and pull him back, gently releasing himself from Kili’s mouth, and Kili glanced up with a confused frown, his lips swollen, dark eyes unsure of what was happening.

“Thorin?”

“All is well,” Thorin said, kicking off his shoes and trousers. “I simply don’t have the energy I had when I was young like you. Spilling myself in your throat is a charming idea but it would not serve well tonight.”

Kili was slightly reassured that Thorin still wanted him – his initial fear had been that his uncle had had a change of heart – but now a fresh wave of confusion had taken him. “But – but if you don’t plan to spill in my throat, then wh –”

His face went a little blank, as he stared up at his uncle. Clearly, having asked the question helped Kili to figure the answer.

Thorin reached down to brush Kili’s hair behind his ear, and he said quietly, “Do you trust me?”

Kili nodded in response.

“Then know that I would not do this if it were not for both our pleasures,” Thorin said, taking Kili’s hand and gently moving him further up the bed. “I would not hurt you.”

“I know,” Kili said, clearly a little nervous. “But I –”

“I thought you were seventy six, not seventeen,” Thorin asked, with an unusual spark of humour.

Kili glowered. “I have done this! But this is – this is far more serious – I did not think that you would want me this way.”

Thorin gave a small chuckle. “Believe me, Kili, I would not have you any other way.”

Of course Kili had rushed ahead with his plan, not thinking over the finer details, not considering what might happen. Thorin wandered over to a small box by the fireplace where he kept his medicinal products – among them was oil he often used for sore and tired muscles. But it had other uses.

He came back to the bed, and kneeled on the mattress above his nephew. “You trust me?”

Kili swallowed the lump in his throat before he nodded. “I trust you.”

Thorin’s pressed a gentle kiss to the edge of Kili’s mouth. Kili tried to grasp his hair and keep him close, but Thorin had moved away, saying, “There will be more of that soon, impatient one.”

“You frustrate me,” Kili groaned, throwing his hands back over his head, staring at the ceiling.

“Yet you are aroused again,” Thorin noted, gently brushing his palm over the younger dwarf’s half-hard cock, relishing the drawn-out keening sound Kili made. “Somehow I think the frustration serves you well.”

“It would serve me better _faster_ ,” Kili retorted.

Thorin smiled, but did not reply. He dipped his fingers into the small jar of oil, coating two with the slick substance before placing it on the table beside the bed. He kicked Kili’s legs open and placed himself between them.

Kili took a sharp breath at the movement, and went slightly red when he realised how vulnerable his position was, spread before his uncle like this. Thorin suspected that Kili and Fili were equals when they were intimate, while in the current situation, Thorin was clearly the superior.

“Do you still trust me?” Thorin murmured gently, and Kili nodded.

When Thorin touched Kili’s entrance with his oil-coated fingers without warning, Kili was startled and he shifted away, not out of discomfort but simply because his nerves were on edge. Thorin distracted him by kissing his bruised lips and his throat until he became pliant, all the while keeping one finger by his entrance, gently tracing the tight muscle, and soon Kili had relaxed enough again for Thorin to continue.

He pressed the first finger inside, only to the first knuckle, and Kili gasped but did not shy away. Thorin asked, “Does this hurt you?”

Kili shook his head, before replying in a tight and desperate voice, “No, no I – please Thorin – I need more –”

Gently pushing that one finger in and out, Thorin worked at Kili until he could press all the way in – and when he did, he curled and gently prodded and stroked until Kili’s eyes snapped open and his lips parted in a silent cry, back arched slightly as he pressed back against Thorin’s hand. “Oh –”

Knowing he had hit gold, Thorin added the second finger. If Kili noticed, he didn’t complain. In fact, his legs had spread further and his body was thrusting back against Thorin, groaning as he lifted his hips, as he tugged at Thorin’s hair to drag him back for another kiss. Thorin continued pressing against Kili’s prostate each time until the younger dwarf had begun to writhe and make the most shameless noises.

“If you only could see yourself, Kili,” Thorin muttered, biting at Kili’s pulse.

Thorin continued thrusting his fingers into Kili’s slightly quivering body while he reached over to the jar and dipped his other hand inside, before it travelled to his own member, still hard, and he began to coat himself in the lubricant, repressing a groan as he anticipated being inside of the younger dwarf.

Kili’s eyes were closed, and he realised what his uncle was doing when Thorin removed his fingers and began to press in with a different body part – but Kili was not opposed. He gave Thorin a sly grin, chest heaving slightly.

Thorin pressed forward gently, groaning when the head was pushed inside. Kili’s eye twitched but he did not look to be in pain – Thorin was aware that he had a rather large member and it might hurt, even if Kili was experienced.

Thorin began to kiss him again, his tongue stroking the inside of Kili’s mouth and drawing all manner of moans from Kili’s throat. The younger began to relax, and Thorin would press in a little further with each passing minute, ever so slowly.

When he was pressed inside all the way, Thorin drew his lips away and stared down at his nephew. “Are you uncomfortable?”

Kili shook his head, and Thorin felt his inner muscles contract a little, as though he were testing the waters, before tugged at Thorin’s hair until he lowered himself back down for another kiss, resting his weight on his elbows, on either side of Kili’s torso, as Kili’s hands combed through his hair and his lips were crushed against Thorin’s, their chests pressed together, the warmth now hot like fire. Thorin rocked his hips forward in an experimental thrust and the two dwarves groaned low in unison.

When Thorin finally began to move inside of Kili, he almost lost himself in the sensation and wanted so badly to let go, to bury himself hard inside of the young, willing body, but he made himself concentrate long enough to ensure Kili was at ease.

“Kili,” he mumbled, chest rumbling against the other, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Kili replied, gasping for breath, “Yes, Thorin – please, more, _please_ –”

That was all the assurance Thorin needed, and he pulled backwards before snapping his hips forward. Kili’s lips parted as he cried out, but not in pain – his back was arched and his cry was drawn out as Thorin’s cock rubbed against his prostate.

Thorin knew that there were other sounds, the snowstorm rushing outside and the walls creaking, but all he could hear was Kili’s gasps, moans, the way he clenched his teeth and breathed his name, the sound of skin on skin, the sound of low, growling breaths.

The pace Thorin had worked up to was now rapid, bruising and impossibly good as Kili angled his hips further up, wanting more of Thorin inside, his hands grasping at hair and shoulders and at the frame of the bed as he cried out.

“Gods, Thorin – I – you feel – _ohh_ –” Kili’s lack of vocabulary was far better than any words Thorin could have wanted to hear.

He leaned closer, pressing further inside with every thrust. “Does this please you?”

“Yes, Thorin – yes – I’m so close –”

Kili’s words fell apart to desperate cries for more, his moans wicked and whorish but Thorin did not mind. He moved his hand down to Kili’s erection and began to pump him in time with his own thrusts. It did not take Kili very long at all to climax, and while before he had fallen silent, this time he howled, arching up, his body shaking and his muscles losing strength as Thorin fucked him through his orgasm.

It did not take Thorin long to follow him over the edge. The feeling of Kili’s insides clenching around him and the look of abandon on the younger dwarf’s face pushed Thorin to his own orgasm, spilling his own hot seed inside of Kili, knowing that it would be easier if he finished on Kili’s stomach but not caring in the slightest.

Kili did not complain when Thorin slumped on him, completely spent, and still throbbing inside of him. In fact, Kili pressed a ghost of a kiss to his uncle’s cheek and then to his neck. Kili’s own neck was bruised and ravaged, angry red skin, claimed thoroughly by his uncle.

Finally finding his strength again, Thorin lifted his body up and pulled out of Kili, taking note of the small whimpering noise Kili made when he was left empty. Rolling over to lie on the side, Thorin pushed the hair back from his face, his large torso lifting up and down as he relaxed, breathing in properly for the first time they had begun.

And Kili was silent, properly quiet in a way Thorin had never known. He looked out of the corner of his eye at his nephew, who had his eyes closed and a tired but satisfied smile playing on his lips. Thorin reached up to trace his fingertip across the slightly swollen bottom lip, and Kili’s lips parted, his breath soft on Thorin’s hand.

“Are you glad I am here, now?” he asked, opening one eye to reveal the familiar glint of devilishness.

Thorin chuckled. “More than you can know.”


	2. Chapter 2

_There is a design, an alignment to cry_  
 _Of my heart to see,_  
 _The beauty of love as it was made to be_

It would have been very difficult for Kili to change anything about himself without Fili noticing. Apart from being more methodical and knowledgeable than his younger brother, Fili was observant. And he always observed his brother, whether Kili knew it or not.

And for the past few weeks, Kili had been acting strange. He was spending even more of his spare time practicing swordplay, and he was working harder than before – well, perhaps not harder, but slightly better. He had found himself a place at the leather workshop and had been praised by customers for his skills, being excellent at braiding leather despite having no braids himself. He had also gone hunting and actually brought down a deer, whereas he used to fire unsuccessful arrows into trees. Not for lack of skill, but lack of concentration.

Though all these things were good, Fili knew something wasn’t quite the same. Something about Kili was different, some part of him that had nothing to do with swords or leather or venison. His attitude had changed, he was far more sure of himself. He so often fought to be better than Fili, and now it was like he didn’t care, and was doing better anyhow.

And then they had gone out for a pint at the local tavern, and Fili, ever observant, had noticed something. Something very small, and yet of huge importance. They had been sitting together at a table, with Bifur and Bofur, Ori, Nori, Gloin and Dwalin, along with some other various visiting dwarves who were staying at the inn. There was no particular celebration, apart from being together and being in high spirits, as the harsh winter was finally coming to a close.

And then Thorin had entered the tavern and everything stopped, a moment of heavy silence before he nodded, a sort of ‘go-about-your-business’ nod. All the other dwarves nodded or lifted their mugs to him as a small gesture.

Thorin’s eyes raked over the crowd, standing slightly above all others, and when his eyes landed on their table he began to make his way over. Fili was about to ask Kili what he supposed Thorin was doing here, but when he saw Kili’s face his words left him. Kili looked perfectly ordinary, eyebrows low and mouth in a straight line, but his eyes – though dark, they glinted with a very familiar shine that Fili knew quite well.

It was the look Kili gave to him, when he was trying to tempt his brother, a look translated roughly to ‘I can’t wait until I get you alone’.

Fili knew it, because Kili was insatiable, and would shoot him that look in the worst of places. Sometimes at the smith’s or at a feast, every now and then when they were hunting together, sometimes (and often) with others nearby. Kili either had no knowledge of appropriate times and places, or he did not care. Probably the latter.

And now, here Kili was giving that look to Thorin. Fili glanced up at his uncle and saw nothing, as Thorin was stoic and calm as ever. Fili thought he might have been mistaken, but then he glanced to his brother’s neck to check if there was any heat rising (as Kili could not hide a blush when he was aroused), and to his shock he saw a mark on Kili’s slender neck, barely visible in the dim light of the tavern, but not successfully covered by his collar or his hair from this angle.

Fili frowned. He _definitely_ hadn’t put that there. It was much darker than any bruises he ever left on his brother, and besides, they had not enjoyed each other’s company in a few weeks. Kili had been too busy training and working and hunting and – well, clearly there were other activities that Kili had forgotten to mention.

Fili kept his suspicions to himself, and went about his business that night with a smile on his face, joking with the others and laughing too hard when Ori choked on his food or when Dwalin drunkenly began to sing, and Bofur tried to dance on their table, promptly falling off. They played many a drinking game and joined in with loud and jovial songs, and while Thorin did not join in, he watched their antics with a small amused smile.

And at the end of the night, Fili slung an arm around Kili as they walked home, as he often did, and Kili grinned with his usual childish energy. Fili was quite sure that Kili was completely unaware of his brother’s careful observation, and they bantered and laughed their way back home.

Once they were inside, it did not take long for Fili to press his brother up against a door and claim his mouth, taste the ale and smoke on his brother’s tongue and drink in his warmth, his hands holding Kili in place as he had his way for a short while.

Fili knew Kili was growing nervous when he began to squirm away slightly, and he broke the kiss to say, “Brother, I do not think this would be wise tonight –”

Fili laughed before he said in a hushed voice, “You let me fuck you against a tree while hunting, but we can’t touch each other in our own quarters?”

Kili half-smiled at the memory, and lifted a hand to tug at his brother’s beard. “I know. But I feel tired. I was at the workshop all day.”

Fili leaned closer to Kili, his hand moving to pull down the collar of his tunic. Kili’s other hand flew up and caught his brother’s wrist, eyes a little wider as Fili gazed at him carefully, taking in every small detail.

“At the workshop?” Fili asked, his fingertips brushing against the bluish mark on Kili’s neck. “I don’t suppose Thorin visited there today.”

Kili was very still, his brown eyes still wide in shock as he realised that Fili _knew._

“You were planning to tell me, were you not?”

Kili nodded. “Of course. It – it’s just – I didn’t know how to.”

Fili brushed back Kili’s unkempt hair and said with a gentle sigh, “I'm not angry.”

“What?”

“I do not think any less of you, Kili,” Fili said. “I wish you had told me, but I cannot love you less for what has occurred. I could not _ever_ love you less. Besides, you would not dare to deny Thorin what he wants,” Fili added, giving Kili a knowing look. They both knew that Thorin was not the instigator.

Kili blushed a little, and he said, “I know I should not ask, but – would I – _could_ I be both yours and his?”

Fili smiled. “I think you can be ours both.”

“You – both?!”

Fili had been having harbouring the same longing for Thorin that Kili had, but Kili was not the sort to keep his desires kept quiet, while Fili was patient.

“I do not think Thorin would object,” Fili said calmly. “And you are not the only one so desperate to please our dear uncle. You _are_ the only one so reckless to proposition him, though. I had been meaning to speak with you on the matter, because I knew your feelings for him, though you did not know mine, and as usual didn’t bother to ask,” he added with a smile.

Kili’s eyes were flicking back and forth between his brother’s, and a moment later he kissed him with more vigour than Fili thought possible, their teeth clashing and hands tugging on hair and clothes as Kili spluttered, “I was so afraid you would hate me, brother – I – I did not know –”

“You have always taken first and asked questions later, Kili,” Fili replied, with a chuckle, tilting his head to let Kili mouth at his neck. “I don’t suspect your lovers would be any different.”

Despite his initial shock, Fili knew that this would be alright. He would not dare hold Kili back, force him to stay put when he was such a wild and impulsive spirit. If he kept Kili to himself, he would not be the same. Besides, they had shared lovers before.

Never an uncle, though.

They had already lost their outer layers of clothing and Kili was tugging at Fili’s tunic, desperate to take it off. Fili complied, stepping back while Kili threw his own to the ground, his hair dishevelled and tangled.

When Fili grasped his brother and began to touch him again, he muttered, “What does he do to you?”

Kili grinned through their messy kiss. “He – he is not as gentle as you are with me. He tries to be, so I don’t get hurt. But he is strong, and he loses control.”

The description alone was making Fili’s breath hitch in his throat. He could see Thorin bruising and marking Kili in his mind, and the evidence was there – the mark on his neck, dark spots and hand marks on his hips and thighs. Fili’s hand travelled down to Kili’s nipple and he lightly brushed a fingertip over it, as he said, “How does he take you?”

Kili gasped, holding onto Fili. “Sometimes I am under him. Sometimes face down,” he added, with a devious grin. “Other times he makes me ride him.”

“Oh, I would love to see that,” Fili murmurs, biting at Kili’s ear, hot breath washing over Kili’s oversensitive skin.

Kili began to understand the power these words had over his brother and he continued. “He sometimes pins me down,” he breathed, lips ghosting down his brother’s neck. “He doesn’t like it when I rush him. But sometimes, like today, he needs release, and he visits me at the workshop and takes me to the storage cabinet, shoves me to my knees and fucks my mouth –”

Whatever else he had been about to say was forgotten as Fili threw him to the bed. Yes, his words definitely held sway over Fili.

  

* * *

 

 

Fili had been uncertain but Kili had reassured him, saying it would definitely work, it would definitely be fine. “Thorin isn’t opposed to the idea,” he said, but when Fili asked how he knew that, Kili had shrugged. “Intuition?”

“You’re a dwarf. You don’t _have_ intuition. You’re supposed to have tactics. What are your tactics?”

Kili shrugged and Fili let out an aggravated sigh.

Despite the flimsy plan, here they were, waiting at their home for Thorin to arrive. Kili had slipped a note beneath his door to tell him to visit, and it was getting late. Fili was more nervous than he would care to admit, and Kili’s nonchalance was making it worse.

“It will be fine, Fili. Just calm down,” Kili said, puffing out smoke from his pipe.

“Calm down?” Fili repeated, looking like he was about to burst, state all of the reasons for why he could not possibly relax. But then he slumped into a chair and let out a heavy sigh. “I do not ever remember being quite so nervous.”

Kili stood, placing down his pipe before kneeling down before Fili and saying quietly, “Brother, trust me when I tell you that all is well. I would not have asked you to do this if I was not certain.”

“Since when have you ever asked my permission for anything?” Fili snorted, but he let Kili kiss him anyway, leaning forward to get more access, his hand gently cupping Kili’s chin as he slid his tongue between his lips, tasting him intimately.

Kili groaned into his mouth, and he placed his hands on the arms of the chair and lifted himself into his brother’s lap, straddling him, grasping his face and kissing him fervently. Fili chuckled. He knew that his tongue sent Kili into a frenzy, but this was simply ridiculous.

“No matter how many times I pleasure you, you are never tired of this,” Fili muttered, gently biting at Kili’s lower lip.

Kili laughed. “Perhaps having another lover will ease your burden.”

“Whoever said it was a burden?”

Both of them froze at the sound of Thorin’s voice. Neither of them had heard him enter, and Fili moved to shove his brother from his lap but Kili stayed put, staring over the chair at the entrance. Fili could not see, and he was feeling a rising wave of panic and embarrassment.

Until Thorin moved slowly around to face them both and Fili saw the soft smile on his face and glimmer in his blue eyes, so unusually beautiful. Fili felt his chest deflate, most of the panic and some of the humiliation leaving him, still a little unsure as Thorin’s gaze took in the sight – Kili straddling Fili, their lower bodies pressed together, still a little breathless from their kiss.

Kili slid from his brother’s lap and he said, “Uncle, I probably should explain –”

But Thorin held up a hand. “All is well, Kili. I already know.”

Fili frowned, and shared a confused glance with Kili. “How?”

A glimpse of a younger and slightly less hardened Thorin shone through when an almost impish smile tugged at his mouth and he said, “I came here last night hoping to see Kili. I overheard your – conversation.”

Fili recalled the ‘conversation’ he’d had with Kili last night. “Oh.”

But Kili scowled. “You tell me off for eavesdropping!” he exclaimed, pointing at Thorin.

In response, Thorin reached out and grasped Kili’s accusing hand, tugging him into his chest and crushing their lips together. Fili watched with wide eyes, his pants growing tighter as he watched Thorin take Kili’s mouth, holding him in place with a grip on his hair, and watching Kili yield to him, so willing, so eager. Thorin held him and kissed him with practiced ease that Fili envied – he wished he could be so collected with a lover as tempting and as impatient as Kili.

Fili had never quite been able to figure out a way to make his brother submit to him, and their constant struggle was half the fun. But Kili did not struggle to take control with Thorin, and when he did forget his place, Thorin would simply tug on his hair gently to remind him of who was in charge.

When Thorin broke away from Kili, leaving the younger looking even more dishevelled than before, he glanced over to where Fili was still sitting, and Fili was quite aware of the smug look he had on his face. But he wasn’t going to hide it. He was enjoying himself.

Thorin beckoned him with the slightest of gestures and Fili stood, stepping closer until he was within arm’s length. Thorin stared down at him and he said in his quiet, rumbling voice, “If you have any doubts, Fili, now is the time to voice them.”

“I only doubt that this is real, and I am dreaming,” Fili replied, and Kili smiled at his brother’s words.

Thorin smiled and said, “I promise you it is real.”

“Then I am yours, uncle.”

When Thorin brushed his thumb over Fili’s lips, Fili felt a rush through his veins like never before. He had so many times imagined being with Thorin, proving himself to his uncle. And now Thorin was staring at him like the most precious of things – then he leaned down and pressed a modest kiss to Fili’s lips.

Fili was quite still for a second, before he pressed forward and kissed back, drawing Thorin’s lips back to his own. His heartbeat, which had stopped at first, was now pounding with a carnal energy that only Kili had ever tapped into. Fili opened his eyes to see his brother watching them both.

When Fili felt Thorin’s teeth drag across his lip he let slip the slightest of moans, and then he felt Thorin’s hand on his shoulder and the kiss came to an end, and Thorin stepped back to shrug off his overcoat, before he nodded at the two brothers. “Take off your clothes.”

Kili was quick in removing his layers simply because he was hasty by nature, while Fili removed his clothes swiftly because it was an order from Thorin, and he did not want to disappoint his uncle in any way.

Thorin sat himself down in the chair Fili had vacated, watching his nephews closely. Fili caught his eye and gave him a grin, before he threw his tunic to the floor. Fili was broader than his brother, more dwarf-like, stockier and noticeably strong, and where Kili’s skin was unmarked, Fili had a few scars from various adventures and mishaps.

Kili was already taking off his trousers, having removed his shoes and belt, and was about to make his way over to where Thorin sat, but Thorin said, “No, Kili – go to the bed.”

Looking a little unsure, Kili moved back to sit on the edge of the mattress while Fili finished removing his clothing. When he was finally naked, he stood quite still, waiting for Thorin’s command, while Kili shifted his weight, impatient and frustrated, wanting so badly to touch and be touched. Fili had much better control of his desires.

After letting his eyes rake over the two bodies before him, Thorin said, “Kili, lie down and do not move. And Fili – show me how you touch your brother.”

Kili’s eyes went a little wide and Fili grinned. He liked this already. Nodding to his uncle, he stepped towards the bed where Kili was slowly lowering himself down to the mattress. Fili immediately straddled him, leaning down to lock their lips together, stroking the inside of Kili’s mouth with his tongue, drawing all manner of dissolute moans and whimpers from his brother.

Fili’s sure hands slid down Kili’s torso and sought out his nipples, rubbing at them until they were hard pebbles, while his lips trailed down to Kili’s neck, nipping and mouthing at the pulse point just below his jaw, knowing it drove his brother wild.

Kili moaned and he moved to grasp onto Fili’s hair, but Thorin growled from across the room, “Lie still, Kili, else I shall be tempted to bind you.”

Fili flicked both of Kili’s nipples and licked the shell of his ear at the same time, relishing the gasp that came from his brother’s mouth, and he murmured, lips brushing against Kili’s ear, “I think you’d enjoy that, brother.”

“You’d have to catch me first,” Kili shot back, but his voice broke when Fili’s hand trailed down further and grasped onto his erection. His hips instantly lifted from the bed, but Fili was still atop him and keeping him still.

“So eager, brother,” Fili murmured, stroking deliberately slowly, watching his brother fall to pieces in his hands.

When Kili’s hands raised up again to grasp at his brother’s neck, hair, shoulders, _anything_ , Thorin stood and walked over to them. Fili glanced up at him with raised eyebrows, but Thorin ignored him, leaning down to speak softly into Kili’s ear. “I told you to lie still, Kili.”

Kili’s eyes snapped back open and he stared up at his uncle, trembling as Fili continued to stroke him. Thorin sat down behind Kili’s head, leaning against the headboard, and he took both of Kili’s hands and held them at the wrists, effectively keeping him from being able to move them. Though he did try, at first. He struggled a little, not hugely appreciative of being forced to submit.

But Fili pointed out, “You did ask for that, Kili. He told you not to move.”

“I can’t – can’t help it,” Kili managed through clenched teeth as Fili’s thumb brushed over his head, smearing the leaking fluid there.

“You should learn to be more obedient,” Thorin muttered, though they all knew that Kili’s fervour and his inability to follow instruction was all a part of the game, all a part of the intimacy. It made fucking Kili so _satisfying_.

Thorin glanced up and caught Fili’s eye, and said, “Fetch your oil, Fili.”

Grinning, Fili moved off his brother and went to the small cupboard, bringing out the vial of oil and wandering back to the bed, awaiting further instruction.

“Prepare him,” Thorin commanded, and his words sent a thrill through Fili. Not hesitating, he coated two fingers in oil and moved back to the bed, this time between Kili’s legs, holding one leg up as his lubricated fingers made their way to Kili’s entrance.

Kili swore a number of times as Fili pressed the first finger inside, stretching him quickly and adding a second, watching Kili buck and grind his hips back down, trying to get more of Fili inside.

“Look at you, Kili,” Fili murmured. “You are so desperate.”

“Brother – Fili, I need more,” Kili whined, as Fili deliberately avoided stroking his prostate, making Kili writhe desperately.

“I’m not the one in command, brother,” Fili replied, glancing back up to Thorin.

Thorin hesitated, before his lip twitched in a smile. Kili was struggling with what he knew he wanted and what he was willing to do to get it. “Thorin –?” he asked, voice tight.

But Thorin was not in a particularly merciful mood tonight. “As you were, Fili,” he instructed. “Draw this out. I should like to see Kili beg.”

Fili did as he was told, scissoring and thrusting his fingers inside of Kili’s tight entrance, carefully avoiding his sweet spot, only brushing over it every now and then to hear the desperate whines from his brother.

It was all proving too much for Kili, who, as Thorin had predicted, began to plead. “Brother – Thorin, _please_ – I can’t take it –” he keened, hips bucking up, his pulsing cock desperate for attention and a sheen of sweat beginning to show on his skin. “Uncle, please – please let me come – let me touch you –”

Thorin raised an eyebrow, and he looked at Fili. “What say you, Fili? Do you think he deserves that?”

Fili was tempted to say no, to draw this out more, because watching Kili writhe and whimper at his touch was simply divine – it wasn’t very often he was given an opportunity to spend this much time taking advantage of Kili’s body. The younger was always in such a hurry to finish.

But the desperate wide eyes that stared up at him were enough to make Fili nod his head.

“Very well,” Thorin said, releasing Kili’s hands, moving to unbuckle his own belt and untie his trousers. “Come here, Kili.”

Doing as he was bid, Kili turned over and moved to his uncle, his body still trembling as Fili removed his fingers, and Fili began to kiss his brother’s shivering spine and whisper words of encouragement, as Kili crawled towards Thorin and began to kiss him.

Thorin looked like he was having more trouble keeping a level head than before, with Kili kissing him madly and palming at the hardness in his trousers, desperately trying to undo the ties. Fili chuckled at his brother’s hastiness.

Kili was tugging up at Thorin’s tunic, trying to get it off him but needing his cooperation. Thorin dutifully lifted his arms to let Kili pull it over his head, and Fili cast his eyes over the rugged, scarred and muscular torso of his uncle. He was a brutally handsome dwarf.

Still letting his hands explore his brother’s back and his thighs, Fili said quietly, “Thorin?”

Thorin glanced up, and Kili moved to kiss at his neck.

“Do I have your permission to fuck Kili?” Fili asked calmly, pressing a kiss to Kili’s shoulder blade, gently grazing his fingernails down the small of his back and smirking at Kili shuddered at the sensation.

After a moment of hesitation, Thorin nodded. He then grasped a hold of Kili’s hair and pulled him down, forcing Kili to shuffle backwards as he was directed towards his uncle’s crotch. He was now on all fours, and he wasted no time pulling the cloth of Thorin’s trousers down just far enough to release his large member. Fili’s lips parted slightly when he saw Kili pull back the foreskin and press a chaste kiss to the swollen head, and Thorin’s eyes slipped shut.

Kili dragged his tongue all the way up the underside, something Fili recalled he was quite fond of doing, and though Thorin’s reaction was subtle it was clear he enjoyed it, his fingers gently massaging Kili’s scalp and groaning as the younger’s lips slid down his length, taking him inside of his mouth.

Taking a hold of Kili’s hips and lining himself up, Fili gave no warning before he snapped his hips forward and buried himself inside the dense heat. He almost couldn’t hear the muffled cry of his brother for the blood pounding in his ears (or perhaps for the cock in his brother’s mouth). The sensation was divine, as ever. No matter how many times he did this, Kili was always tight, his inner muscles smooth and hot around his cock.

Fili opened his eyes to see Thorin watching him, his own eyes half-shut in pleasure as Kili eagerly sucked him, head bobbing up and down with Thorin’s hand buried in the mess of dark hair. Fili smirked, taking a moment to compose himself before beginning to move, thrusting inside of Kili, one hand on his hip and another on the small of his back.

The small yet resonating sounds that Kili made were constant as Fili buried his length inside of him, driving hard into him over and over again. Kili had been aching for this, and Fili realise now that he had been also, without knowing. And now it was taking over him, and he was barely able to contain himself.

“Heavens above, Kili,” he gasped, leaning back to angle his hips up, barely breathing as he lost himself in the sensation. Had he opened his eyes he would see Thorin’s dark eyes as he murmured praise to Kili in his rumbling voice, brushing the dark hair back to see his nephew’s lips around his cock.

But Fili’s eyes were closed as his lips parted in a silent cry and he erratically thrust inside of Kili. He knew he was close and he knew he needed to finish, but he was still very aware of his uncle’s presence in the room. “Thorin,” he managed, through clenched teeth, “I – I need to finish –”

“You may come, Fili,” Thorin said instantly.

That was all the encouragement Fili needed, before stuttering Kili’s name and spilling his seed inside of the younger dwarf. Kili moaned, tensing at the sensation, and Fili hissed as his brother’s insides twitched around his extremely sensitive member.

The whining noise Kili made at being left empty made Fili chuckle a little breathlessly. “So good, Kili,” he breathed, sitting back, his muscles shaking as he tried to recover from his climax.

Thorin’s eyes raked over his shivering sweaty body, and Fili smiled. It was so good to have Thorin here with them, to have him giving Fili a nod of approval and say, “You did well, Fili.”

Fili nodded back, still catching his breath.

Thorin gasped suddenly, and Fili guessed his brother had done something particularly roguish with his mouth. Thorin shuddered as he grasped a tight hold of Kili’s hair and lifted him from his length, now slick with saliva, and he said, “I do believe Fili expressed a desire to watch Kili ride me.”

Fili’s ears pricked up, and he saw his brother look over his shoulder and cast him a grin, wiping the wetness from the corner of his lips. Thorin shucked his trousers down a little further and kicked off his boots, removing the rest of his clothes before sitting back down on the bed and letting Kili crawl back into his lap – but Thorin turned him so they were back to chest, with Kili facing his brother.

Still stretched and oiled, Kili slid down onto Thorin with ease, and a long moan came from his mouth as he ground down, rubbing Thorin’s cock onto his prostate, glancing at Fili from under his dark, tangled eyelashes, swollen lips making such wonderful sounds.

“I – I won’t last much longer,” he confessed, before his voice caught in a half-moan half-cry as Thorin’s hips bucked up against him, bouncing him harder onto his length.

“Fili, come here and help finish your brother,” Thorin instructed, guiding Kili’s movements with a hand on his hip. “He has been so generous to us both tonight, it is only fair.”

Fili moved closer, more than happy to do as Thorin commanded. He pressed a fierce kiss to Kili’s mouth, tasting him, tongue delving inside before Thorin pulled Kili’s hair back to expose his neck, and Fili made sure to leave a mark at his pulse, knowing that his ministrations at his brother’s neck were affecting the way Kili ground against Thorin.

Fili’s locks received similar rough treatment a moment later when Thorin grasped his blonde hair, and Fili felt a thrill. He quite liked that. It wasn’t painful but it was physical and it was hasty, and Thorin’s hand directed him down to Kili’s neglected and weeping erection, ready to spill.

Fili licked his lips, and with Thorin’s hand guiding him, he began to suck at Kili’s cock.

The exclamation Kili made was divine – and Fili was certain he would come within seconds. Thorin had begun to thrust sharply into him, pulling Fili down onto him in turn, Kili fell into a stuttering, moaning and gasping, unable to form words, let alone sentences, only crying out their names as he was finally able to reach his peak, a strangled cry leaving his lips as he shot hot white strings of come down his brother’s throat, and a moment later Thorin growled and bit down onto the flesh at Kili’s shoulder as he reached his own, his release mixing with Fili’s inside the young dwarf.

Kili shuddered as Fili moved away, Thorin's hand slipping from his blonde hair as he stared at the two, slumped together on the mattress. Fili grinned, knowing that nobody else would ever be able to quite render his brother and uncle helpless like this. It made him feel a little smug.

Helping his brother move, the three lay with their legs tangled together for a short while, until their breathing had stopped being quite so heavy and the sweat had cooled on their skin, and then Kili muttered, "Next time, I want to fuck somebody."

Thorin snorted and the three fell into helpless laughter.


End file.
